Vazio e Quebrado
by Lavi Black
Summary: Ele poderia estar vazio e quebrado, sentindo tudo e sentindo nada, mas pelo menos naqueles braços, ele estava em paz.  Dean x Sam / Dean x Castiel


**Disclaimer: **Supernatural não me pertence e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Spoilers: **Começo da sexta temporada.

**Casais: **Dean x Sam / Dean x Castiel.

**Música de inspiração: **Love The Way You Lie Part II, Rihanna e Eminem.

**Vazio e Quebrado**

_Quanto mais você sente, mais vazio você se sente_

_Eu sou o Sam._

Ele poderia ouvir essa frase quinhentas vezes seguidas, dita com a mais pura sinceridade e ainda assim não acreditaria. Aquele homem que estava sentado a alguns metros dele não era seu irmão. Ou a falta de uma alma realmente muda uma pessoa, mas Dean não queria pensar nessa possibilidade. Era mais simples apenas dizer que aquele não era Sam. Era mais fácil se agarrar a uma "mentira" a aceitar encarar a verdade: aquele _era_ seu irmão, completamente mudado e completamente vazio.

Toda vez que olhava para aquele rosto tão familiar, Dean sentia que faltava _algo_ e cada vez mais ele se convencia de que esse _algo_ era a humanidade. Sam não agia mais como um ser humano normal, estava completamente racional, pondo o sucesso de uma caçada acima da segurança de ambos. Pelo amor de Deus, ele foi mordido por um vampiro e Sam não fez nada! Dean não conseguia acreditar, _não queria_ acreditar que aquele era mesmo seu querido irmão mais novo.

Será que restava alguma coisa do antigo Sam? Algum resquício da alma, presa no inferno, ainda poderia habitar aquele corpo forte? Dean queria, _precisava_ descobrir. Respirando fundo, o mais velho dos Winchester caminhou com passos firmes em direção ao irmão e, com um puxão nos cabelos curtos, aproximou a face de Sam da sua, tomando a boca bem desenhada com paixão. Aquela era a melhor maneira de descobrir se restava algo do coração de Sam ou se ele tinha realmente se transformado em uma casca vazia de qualquer sentimento.

O beijo foi imediatamente retribuído e com a mesma furiosa intensidade. Sam se levantou, passando os braços pela cintura do irmão, puxando-o de encontro ao seu corpo. Um gemido abafado deixou os lábios de Dean, que segurou nos ombros do mais novo, voltando a beijá-lo, sentindo toda paixão proibida correr por suas veias, esquentando seu sangue e seu corpo, acalmando-o e levando-o, por alguns segundos, para longe da dor e das dúvidas.

Sam quebrou o contato entre os lábios e olhou nos olhos do irmão enquanto acariciava a face levemente corada com a ponta dos dedos. Por um momento, Dean se sentiu perdido. Ali, naquele olhar claro, tão parecido com seu próprio olhar, havia o desejo, havia a luxúria de sempre, mas onde estava o carinho? Onde estava o brilho daquele amor sem fronteiras que ele costumava ver no olhar de Sam?

Não parecendo notar a confusão na mente do irmão, Sam abaixou o rosto, beijando toda a extensão do pescoço de Dean, marcando a pele com chupões e mordidas, deixando-a vermelha. Deslizou as mãos pelo tronco do mais velho, abrindo e arrancando a camisa e a regata que havia por baixo. Queria o irmão e o queria naquele instante, o desejo queimava em seu peito, forte e profundo.

Em oposição ao que acontecia com o irmão, Dean sentia o desespero tomar conta de seu coração pouco a pouco. Cada toque dos lábios macios de Sam era como uma facada em seu corpo, cada toque das mãos grandes e quentes era como o gelo sendo deslizado por sua pele. Cada beijo de Sam fazia uma lasca de gelo nascer no interior de Dean, que fechou os olhos com força ao ser jogado sobre o colchão duro da cama.

Desta vez não houve qualquer outro prazer além do físico. Cada estocada que Sam dava no interior de seu corpo era como uma apunhalada em sua alma. Lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos olhos verdes, mas Dean não permitiria que elas escorressem por sua face e denunciassem o caos que havia em seu peito e em sua mente. Mas não havia como conter tudo aquilo dentro de si, então ele gritava. Gritos aparentemente de prazer, que mascaravam toda dor que perfurava seu espírito.

Depois que desabou sobre o corpo do irmão, Sam não demorou a adormecer. Dean ficou deitado por alguns minutos, o irmão mais novo em seus braços. No quarto silencioso, as lágrimas foram libertadas. Então era isso o que a falta de uma alma poderia fazer com uma pessoa? Deixá-la vazia de sentimentos mais profundos do que os desejos naturais, do que os instintos?

Não aguentando ficar ali por mais tempo, Dean se levantou, tomando cuidado para não despertar Sam, e saiu do quarto. Caminhou pelas ruas vazias e escuras, uma garrafa de alguma bebida alcóolica em sua mão. Sentia-se perdido e desesperado como há muito não se sentia. Parecia que havia perdido Sam mais uma vez e dessa vez não parecia haver algum modo de recuperá-lo. Mesmo que tirasse a alma de Sam do inferno, o que garantiria a Dean que seu irmão voltaria a ser o mesmo de antes?

Com raiva, Dean arremessou a garrafa contra uma árvore próxima. Dóia tanto! Sentia como se houvesse um buraco negro em seu peito, que sugava tudo, ameaçando sugar sua essência até que nada mais restasse de Dean Winchester. Por um momento, pensou que talvez isso não fosse tão ruim. Tornar-se tão vazio quanto o irmão, tornar-se nada. Riu levemente, lembrando-se de um pequeno acontecimento. Fome já não havia dito que ele estava vazio por dentro? Ao que tudo indicava, o cavaleiro estava errado. Ele estava cheio, cheio demais. Sentimentos, sensações que o sufocavam e o empurravam para o limite da sanidade.

E ainda assim... Havia aquela pequena, mas forte, sensação de vazio proporcionada pelo buraco negro. Ele estava cheio e vazio, inteiro e quebrado. Dean estava perdido, absolutamente perdido em si mesmo.

Parou ao sentir uma conhecida presença a suas costas. Virou-se, deparando-se com Castiel. No anjo, dóia ver em que estado o humano se encontrava. Dean tocou o peito, torcendo o tecido da camiseta entre os dedos, os olhos verdes focados nos azuis de Castiel.

- Eu não quero... – Dean começou, a voz baixa e firme – Sentir mais...

Castiel caminhou até Dean, segurando-o pelos ombros. Cansado, o humano caiu de joelhos, sendo imediatamente amparado pelo anjo. Nos braços de Castiel, Dean ouviu quando o anjo respirou fundo e então um suave calor começou a envolver seu corpo.

Respirando fundo, lentamente e diversas vezes, o mais velho dos Winchester se deixou levar pelo calor que saia do corpo do anjo. Dean fechou os olhos, aconchegando-se no colo de Castiel. Pouco a pouco, o buraco negro foi sendo destruído, devolvendo à Dean tudo o que roubou dele. Por um momento, a dor se tornou mais forte, mas logo foi amenizando.

- O perigo de sentir demais... – Dean ouviu a voz baixa de Castiel – É que chega um ponto em que você não sente mais nada. – um suspiro deixou os lábios do anjo – E ainda assim você sente tudo.

Concordando em silêncio, Dean deixou que a calma o controlasse, levando-o para a escuridão da terra dos sonhos. Ele poderia estar vazio e quebrado, sentindo tudo e sentindo nada, mas pelo menos naqueles braços, ele estava em paz.


End file.
